Cid Highwind dead and resurection
by asuka-gandalf
Summary: Cid Highwind dead and resurection... chapter tow ready
1. Depression and suicide

This fanfiction was made using de characters of Final Fantasy VII and others from my own creation. This is the first chapter but I plan to do a lot more .  
  
P.S. I apologize for grammar, spelling, edition or name mistakes  
  
Depression and suicide  
  
After Sephiroth was destroyed and the Earth was saved, every body returned to their homes. But Cid could not... When he finally thought he had found the path that lead to his destiny, he lost his precious rocket, his spear was broken during the battle against Jenova and Sephiroth. He was getting old and his dreams had completely disappeared. His only thought was to go back into space. And because of all this, he got very depressed, and stopped sharing his feelings with others. He stayed in the Highwind and lived there, because it was the only thing he had left. The plane was tied near Cosmo Canon... The tribulation and his good friends Vincent and Nanaki used to go and visit him often. But everything was terrible for him, until one day he finally fell into the arms of madness.  
  
"Is he really dying!?" shouted Tifa ,"It's impossible...! He has always been an extremely healthy man... How he get so depressed? I can believe it! I have to see this for myself."  
  
!It's true!" said Caith Sith "When I went to the Highwind to ask him to come with me to Rocket Town, he was extremely depressed, and was holding a picture of that very same town... But when I made my request, he started to scream, took his broken spear and buried it in his own chest... I…"  
  
"What!? Why didn't you stop him, stupid cat!?" interrupted Barret, shouting very angrily.  
  
"I couldn't!! I did try but he was very strong!" said Caith Sith, with a frightened voice, "...But I did take him to Nanaki´s place. He is in Cosmo Canon now... And so I came here to tell you the news."  
  
"We have to tell Cloud as soon as possible!", said Tifa.  
  
"And were is he now??" , asked Caith Sith,  
  
"Training under the sea, in the sunken aircraft.", answered Barret, "And the only way get there is by taking the sub... But he already did that!"  
  
They stayed there, thinking for a few minutes, and then Tifa said: "I remember now! He took the beeper with him!"  
  
"Yes but we cant contact him with that. We need a radio." said Barret  
  
At that exact moment, Cloud came into the stance.  
  
"Look, speak of the Devil, and he appears!" said Caith Sith, happily.  
  
"Hi..." Cloud merely replied.  
  
"Seriously!" Tifa said, "Cloud, we have a problem. Cid has gone mad and has buried his broken spear on his own chest!"  
  
"What an asshole... Well, what do you suggest? What should we do about that?" Cloud answered, calmly.  
  
"Well, I think we should go with him as soon as possible.", the girl replied.  
  
"Of course! But how? The Highwind and the boggy are both in the other continent! And we only have one golden chocobo!" said Barret  
  
"The sub! Now that Cloud is back, we can use it!" Tifa exclaimed.  
  
"Are you forgetting that I came from the other continent? I am here and I certainly cant fly by my self..." said an angry Caith Sith  
  
"You are right, Cat. How did you get here?" asked Barret  
  
"I brought the Highwind with me." The cat answered.  
  
"And who is piloting that thing? Cid is dying..." said Cloud.  
  
"Vincent. We came for all of you; we have already picked up Yuffie." Replied Caith Sith.  
  
And so, they went into the Highwind and headed themselves to Cosmo Canon. But while they were in the air, they got message from Nanaki. It said:  
  
"Cid is no longer with us. He died because of his fatal wound. I couldn't help him. I am sorry... I will watch over his body, and pray for his soul until you arrive." 


	2. taking hard decisions

This fanfiction was created using de characters of Final Fantasy VII and others from my own creation... And one of them is the character Wilheim, of the story "The Wish of an Immortal", written by Rafael Mesa Castillo Nájera (a.k.a. UkyoRafa), and I have his permission to use him. This is the second chapter but I plan to do a lot more.  
  
P.S. I apologize for grammar, spelling, edition or name mistakes.  
  
Taking hard decisions  
  
Once in Cosmo Canon, the group started to discuss about what were they going to do.  
  
"Its very simple.", Yuffie said, "We just have to use a Phoenix Down, or a 'Life' spell, and there! He will be back."  
  
"Maybe... But it will be useless. His body will come back to life, but his mind will remain dead always. He would commit suicide again." said Vincent from a dark corner.  
  
"Ok. So what do you suggest, Mr. Valentine?" asked Yuffie, a little bit upset.  
  
"The only way to revive him and end with his pain, is to bring him back to life using necromancy. We will then be able to manipulate his mind." he responded  
  
"I have heard about that, but I thought that only the Ancients knew how to use it." Barret said.  
  
"Yes, only the Ancients... but the ones that have lived the same period of time than they, can use it as well." Vincent said, and gave as he gave Barret a terrifying glance which would have scared even the Devil himself.  
  
"W.. what do you mean?", asked the girls at the same time, with a scared voice.  
  
Nanaki came closer to Vincent, and asked him in loud voice: "You mean a vampire?"  
  
"Come on! Vampires don't exist." Caith Sith said.  
  
"What am I then?" Vincent asked in an angry tone. "Don't think that all of vampires only go out when its dark."  
  
"Are you a vampire?" asked Caith Sith.  
  
"Something like that." Vincent answered.  
  
"That means you can bring him back to life, right?" asked Cloud.  
  
"No. I am too young... And the necromancers don't reveal their secrets and powers to just anybody. But I do know one..." Vincent said. He paused for a moment, and then continued: "I know what has to be done, but he's the only one who can tell us what the consequences will be. I do warn you some thing, though. He will challenge us to a fight. And it will not be easy." He concluded, and he then came out of the shadows.  
  
"Ok... Let's put Cid in a cryogenic machine, and take him to the vampire." said Nanaki.  
  
"It will be harder than you think. He controls the wolfs and bats that live near him, and he does not like visitors. Less mortals, like you." Vincent warned.  
  
"So if we go near him, will he try to kill us?" Cloud asked.  
  
"In that case, we can fight back. We cannot be defeated by some stupid animals!" Barret said enthusiastically.  
  
"It is not that simple." said Vincent. "If we harm any of his guards, he will not help us. The only way to get to him is by going bringing with us his best friend: Wilheim, the young vampire. He's a really a nice guy. He became a vampire at the age of 17. He will surely help us. But I don't know were can we find him... He's well known by the girls from Junon and Midgar. They say he's very handsome. But he is a complete vampire, which means that he cannot walk under the sunlight. Do not worry, though. He hates evil, dark creatures."  
  
"So we should go to Junon and ask for him. Or should we first go to Midgar?" asked Tifa.  
  
"We shall split up." Nanaki said. "Cloud, Yuffie, and Tifa, you should go to Junon by sea. Caith Sith must go to Gold Saucer prison, and he should take the bogie. And the rest of us will go to Midgar. We will stay in contact, and if something happens, we'll see each other at Cloud's Villa."  
  
"Where, where?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"The place that used to be the Shinra Villa. You know, the place Cloud bought." Barret said.  
  
"Oh." The girl muttered.  
  
"Why do I have to go to the prison?". Caith Sith asked, in a complaining tone.  
  
"Because the thieves remember their enemies..." Nanaki replied.  
  
"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yuffie exclaimed, as she pushed Cloud and Tifa out of the door.  
  
"We should go too." Barret said.  
  
At that very moment, everyone went into their vehicles, and began to search the so – called Wilheim, hoping that he could be the key to Cid's revival. 


End file.
